


烂俗爱情故事

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉成兄弟 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	烂俗爱情故事

1.

“祖宗诶，叫你一声祖宗行不行。”陆珠一双八厘米高跟鞋都要踩断了，也没能换来谷嘉诚一个点头。

自家祖宗哪里都好，唯独不爱营销。陆珠扶了扶额角。放在别的职业那算好事，在这个圈子里就说不明白了。可是谁让谷嘉诚如今再也不是刚入圈子，能被人随便对待的新人，连自己都得把人捧手心里。

“你就当可怜可怜我们上上下下行吗。那个公司的女艺人是能沾的吗？这次电影遇上就遇上了算我们倒霉，我们就卖那么…那么一点点……”陆珠生怕谷嘉诚不信似的，手指都伸到人眼前。

“不——行——发工资的是我，饿不着你们。”谷嘉诚摆弄着手机，连个眼神儿也不撇过去。

啧，死太早了吧。收了手机，没了玩下去的心情。

“不管你怎么问我，要我和伍嘉成去……咳咳！不可能。”顺着原来的姿势一躺，谷嘉诚把帽子盖到脸上，不去看陆珠的表情。

陆珠知道这是没有回转余地了，不死心的问了句“人家伍嘉成是招你惹你了，让你和人家炒个cp反应这么大？”

谷嘉诚躺在沙发上动也没动，半晌才说话，传来的声音闷闷的，“就是，不想和他……炒cp。”

2.

伍嘉成有点茫然。

组里突然之间传出来谷嘉诚看伍嘉成不顺眼这种风言风语，助理悄悄和伍嘉成讲，是谷嘉诚说不想和他合作。他自己怎么也没想起来到底是哪里惹到这位大影帝了，幸好对手戏不算多，索性就尽量避开走。

伍嘉成拿起放在一边的剧本看起来。他自然只想安心唱歌，他人气不错，口碑也好，只是现在这世道，当个本质歌手太难了。这部电影是伍嘉成第一个触电作品，戏份不多，但他不想落人口舌，空闲下来总是多加琢磨。

“小伍？”造型师从门口探头进来，看见没其他人在才笑眯眯的走进来。

“喏，给你的，悄悄喝，别让你经纪人看见啦！”造型师一边说着一边把奶茶放到伍嘉成桌上。

伍嘉成最近控糖控的辛苦，看见奶茶眼睛都发光了，还不忘谢谢造型师。

造型师摇摇头，笑得一脸神秘，“不是啦，这个是谷大影帝请大家喝的，人人都有份，我看你不在才帮你拿过来的。”

伍嘉成被珍珠一噎，不可置信的表情明晃晃摆在脸上，太过惊讶以至于造型师姐姐都被逗笑。

“诶不骗你。大影帝看着不好相处，其实还挺随和的，那些八卦你也不要太在意。喏，这奶茶不就是谷嘉诚拜托我给你拿过来。”造型师姐姐笑的一脸暧昧，伍嘉成却没心思往好处想。

可别是要毒死我吧。手里的奶茶变得仿佛千斤重，艰难咽下嘴里珍珠，伍嘉成眼睛闭了闭。

算了，毒死就毒死吧，遇见甜度这么合自己口味的奶茶真是难得。

只不过在伍嘉成心里的印象簿上，给谷嘉诚添了一条“阴晴不定。”

3.

俗话说得好，吃人家嘴短拿人家手软。

伍嘉成吃了谷嘉诚的东西两周多，见着人终于不是转身就跑。不过出乎他意料，几次接触下来，谷嘉诚和外界描述并不同：虽然少言寡语，却意外的很贴心。伍嘉成几场打戏后总能看见为他准备的软膏。

“谷嘉诚对伍嘉成不满”的说法也就此消散。

“老谷——”熟悉了之后伍嘉成连称呼都变了。  
“这部分你帮我讲一讲好不好，我看了很久也没找到感觉。伍嘉成指向的是他戏份里比较重要的一部分：剧中角色是一个门派里的小师弟，因为憧憬师姐才加入师门。没有想到师姐此时已经坠入爱河，爱上的还是江湖被人厌弃的魔头。师弟一边努力修炼一边陷入自我撕扯，最终走火入魔。  
情节老套，但正因老套才更难演的出奇。

谷嘉诚拿了剧本， 看着伍嘉成，目光炯炯。“师弟现在对师姐，并不是单纯的爱意可以解释。他在师姐身上承载了自己的期望，师姐爱上了江湖魔头的同时他的期望就被打破了，于他来讲所爱之人从此必然是可望而不可及。但是对师姐的憧憬又阻止了他由爱生恨，他只能把这份恨意加到自己身上，他每一步修炼求的再不是为自己，而是迫切希望成为师姐所爱的人。有了心魔，后期他才会堕入魔道。”

伍嘉成听着不住的点头，看着谷嘉诚光讲解就已经很入戏，没多想就笑着问：“老谷，你不会也是暗恋谁，才能有这份领悟。”

谷嘉诚神定气闲，脸上是颇做作的无奈：“唉——就是有这个天赋罢了！”气得伍嘉成顾不得别人还在场，用剧本卷成筒敲他头。

自然没看到谷嘉诚假装闪躲的同时，悄悄松口气。

4.

谷嘉诚知道剧组女一号对自己没个正经心思，但自认脸皮厚如他，也没料到女一号敢直接把人堵在休息室。

“谷哥——”女一号以漂亮著称，本是偏艳色的外貌非要掐着嗓子说话，看起来不伦不类，多了几分矫揉造作。谷嘉诚默默退后，和对方保持距离。  
女演员没在意这几步，依然甜腻的笑。“一直都想请教大影帝演戏技巧，可是没找到机会。我看今晚就很适合，不如考虑考虑？”

谷嘉诚眉头紧锁：若是对方要张脸皮他也不想说的太过分，只是这么直白的上位，他……

“哟不巧。”不知道什么时候门被打开，伍嘉成倚着门框。是在笑没错，女演员却莫名觉得里面没包含什么善意。

伍嘉成走上前，揽住谷嘉诚肩膀。“老谷呢——这段时间一直在教我。凡事讲个先来后到，珍珍姐你不如另请高明？”说完不理会女演员满面通红的样子，气冲冲推着身边人就离开休息室。

谷嘉诚还没反应过来，人就已经被带到了角落里。伍嘉成还没消气，气鼓鼓的问他：“你怎么动都不知道动啊？那么…那么想…去教人家啊？”他不好意思说自己看见女演员跟着谷嘉诚的脚步进了休息室，就心里一乱跟了上去，听了话脑子一热拉了人出来。此时一看倒显得是有点多管闲事。  
他又不清楚谷嘉诚的想法，兴许，兴许愿意呢？

想到这里伍嘉成有点沮丧，低着头不说话。

谷嘉诚没了刚才那份严肃，自在的靠在墙上，抄着手歪头去看伍嘉成。  
“我这是没来得及说嘛……你进来的也太快了。”话声里带着笑意。  
伍嘉成又羞又恼抬头看他，“你还不乐意啦？”  
谷嘉诚耸耸肩，“我乐意，当然乐意。而且……”将头靠近伍嘉成颈侧，湿热的气息打对方的动脉，察觉到伍嘉成气息变急促，他才缓缓开口：“我不是只教你嘛。”

5.

不论多么单纯的小白兔，那种情景，也会明白谷嘉诚是个什么心思。  
再说伍嘉成也不是小白兔，他是小黑猫。受了惊吓咬了人一口就跑，到现在也是不清不楚的混着。  
伍嘉成懊恼，可又没胆量去问谷嘉诚具体是要做什么。他戏杀青的早，想来也没什么机会再见面。

没等伍嘉成为自己还没开始就已经告终的恋情叹口气，助理战战兢兢走过来了。

“小……小伍哥……”手心朝上递过来，是把钥匙。“影帝…啊不是，谷老师说让您拿这把钥匙去他家一趟，到时候他司机就来接您。”

伍嘉成等了这么久就只等来一把钥匙，接了钥匙摸不着头脑。

小助理悄悄探头过来，牙都打颤：“小伍哥…谷老师是……是要潜规则您吗。”刚说完就被伍嘉成的目光给吓回去了。

伍嘉成咬紧了牙，手紧紧攥着钥匙。  
“不！是我寻仇！”

6.

谷嘉诚的家比伍嘉成想象的朴素很多，如果不是严格许多的安保，和普通住户看起来也没什么差别。

伍嘉成路上想的好，要好好问问谷嘉诚到底什么个意思，到人门前却怂了。好不容易鼓足勇气打开门，里面静悄悄的，像是没人在家。试探性的喊了几句没得到回应，伍嘉成不自觉的松懈下来。

四处打量着走到客厅，谷嘉诚的家里摆设很简单，算不上整齐却也干干净净的。走到客厅才发现茶几上摆着纸条。

-去最里面的房间看看。

伍嘉成撇撇嘴：什么嘛搞这么神秘。脚却不自觉的迈了过去。

短短十几秒他想很多里面会是什么样子，大概会有整蛊玩具？或是又是一个线索？但打开门的一瞬间，他才发现自己想象力实在过于匮乏。

一整个房间，放的都是他的周边：每张实体专辑，演唱会DVD，公演海报。连刚出道的宣传单都贴在里面。  
伍嘉成嘴拗的圆圆的，事实上，从来没有人告诉或者透露过，谷嘉诚有在关注他。（他还不敢说，谷嘉诚会是自己的粉丝。

“吓到了？”谷嘉诚不知道什么时候走到身后，伍嘉成一惊，匆匆退了几步，看着谷嘉诚说不出话来。

谷嘉诚笑着摇摇头，走进房间，拿起一张专辑。伍嘉成眯着眼认了认，那是自己的第一张专辑。

“其实，我第一次见你，是几年前。”谷嘉诚看着专辑封面，眼里都是怀念。  
“那时候遇到了演技上瓶颈期，每天浑浑噩噩不知道该怎么办。去酒吧的时候——是你的小型公演吧？”看着伍嘉成懵着点头，谷嘉诚笑了，继续说。“真的是…世界上居然真的有用声音治愈人的存在。诶你别笑我啊！”

伍嘉成也不想打破这个气氛，只是这话从谷嘉诚嘴里说出来实在违和又有些搞笑。他摆摆手，示意对方继续说。

谷嘉诚叹口气，一边说一边走到他面前：“我听了三天，然后回到剧组找到了演戏的感觉。那部片子很成功——对，就是我拿了奖的那部。之后就一直在听你的作品。”

“所以，我并不是一时兴起和你玩玩。我是很认真的，想要和你在一起。”

“哦。”

哦？哦！谷影帝第一次认真告白居然就得到这个回答，直到抬起头在伍嘉成脸上看到戏谑的表情，谷嘉诚一颗心才放下些来。

“那你不想和我合作是怎么回事？”伍嘉成抿着嘴偷笑，却不想放过谷嘉诚。

谷嘉诚摸摸鼻子有点不好意思。“那不是要炒cp嘛…炒了cp，就没发展余地了。”

“那些零食…”“主要是为了你才买的！”

“还有……”“你答不答应嘛！”

难得看到谷嘉诚委屈的样子，伍嘉成小坏心思被满足，主动上前抱住谷嘉诚。

“呐，恭喜你哦小粉丝，从今天成为我的男朋友啦。”


End file.
